


Embrace (Your Fate)

by r3zuri



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Art, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Seduction, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 18:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16045814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r3zuri/pseuds/r3zuri
Summary: Grown tired of waiting, Ardyn takes matters into his own hands and drags Noctis before the Crystal.





	Embrace (Your Fate)

**Author's Note:**

> My suuuuuper late entry for [Ardynoct Week.](https://ardynoctweek.tumblr.com) I think it was supposed to be a combination entry for Size Difference and Seduction, but I don't really remember.
> 
> Rebloggable version can be found on [my Tumblr](https://r3zuri.tumblr.com/post/178194762020/your-journey-is-over-noct-for-ardynoctweek)
> 
> Please do not repost!


End file.
